Fort Fun
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: Tony wants to show Thor what a sheet fort is. A bit of team fluff, hints of Clintasha if you squint, and a bit of Pepperony.


_A/N: Just a random ficlet I thought of the other day. A bit of team fluff and small amounts of Clintasha and Pepperony. Hope you like!_

**Fort Fun**_  
_

Tony Stark sat casually on the couch as he and the rest of the Avengers watched a movie. It was a newer movie that had just come out on DVD and since everyone agreed that Thor and Steve needed more exposure to modern things, they were watching pretty much every movie. It was an animation called _Spot the Puppy. _Thor had picked it out, claiming that the little creature was absolutely adorable. Tony hated it. Not that he didn't like puppies. They were cute enough. But it didn't have any violence or gore and it annoyed Tony to no end.

Currently, the boy and Spot the puppy were building a sheet fort together. This slightly spiked his interest because he could vaguely remember doing something similar when he was younger.

"What are they doing?" Thor asked.

"Building a sheet fort. You know, a fort out of sheets," Bruce explained.

Thor raised a questioning eyebrow, "I still do not get it!"

Tony glanced over at Bruce, "Should we show him?"

Bruce shrugged, "If you want to take the time..."

Tony stood up, snatching the remote from Steve(who protested) and paused the movie.

"Alright guys, apparently Thor has never made a sheet fort. So, everyone get off your asses and get as many blankets and sheets you can. Meet in the game room in half an hour."

No one seemed to protest, which Tony found odd. At least he didn't have to start shouting. He started in his bedroom, grabbing all of the sheets and blankets that would fit in his arms. He tossed them out into the hallway and went into some of the spare bedrooms, getting the sheets and tossing them out into the hallway. He did that until he had covered at least five rooms.

By then, it had already been over twenty minutes, which surprised Tony. So he grabbed the piles of sheets and blankets he'd left in the hallway, nearly falling over in the process, and then heading to the elevator. He squeezed inside, telling Jarvis to bring him to the eighty-sixth floor. The elevator smoothly glided down and stopped, opening the doors to the eighty-sixth floor. The whole floor consisted of all sorts of games. There even was a mini football field room.

Right about now, Tony wished he had made a sheet-carrying robot. Thinking about making that later, he dragged the large pile of blankets toward the game room. Thor was already there, watching Tony with slight confusion. Bruce was also there, sitting casually in one of the black leather armchairs.

"We are using all of these 'sheets'?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Tony shrugged as Steve entered with an armful of sheets.

"So we're basically covering this whole room in sheets?" Steve asked Tony, dropping the blankets unceremoniously on the floor.

Tony shrugged, "Something like that..."

The two assassins came in next, throwing their contribution into the pile.

"Alright, since this was my idea, I'll lead. Thor, you and Cap are going to drape the one end of a sheet behind the couch and tie the other ends to another sheet. Bruce, Hawk, and Nat are going to do the same, but on the other side of the room behind the pool table," Tony said, leaning against the wall casually.

After a lot of "Thor, get out of Steve's armpit!" and "Clint, stop staring at the pool table!", Tony finally joined in with the fort making.

* * *

Pepper looked for Tony and the others for a half hour before deciding to ask Jarvis.

"They're down in the game room, Miss Potts."

"Thank you, Jarvis," she responded, heading to the elevator.

Once she was down there, she walked down the hallway and to the game room. She was expecting sweaty men(And one woman), video games, and lots of testosterone, but what she actually saw surprised her. Almost the whole room had been turned into something that looked like a circus tent. And it was made entirely out of...sheets. Completely in awe, she walked inside, ducking under the sheets to get inside the tent.

Bruce was passed out on the couch, his glasses askew and his left arm dangling. Clint was slumped against the armchair, Natasha curled up next to him. Tony, Steve, and Thor were sprawled out on the floor, legs and arms strewn over each other. Pepper smiled, turning around to leave them be.

"Pep?"

She turned around, looking down at Tony, who's eyes were slightly open.

"Come here."

She obeyed, walking closer and standing next to him, "What?"

He gently reached up and took her hand, tugging her down and next to him. She rolled her eyes playfully, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She wasn't planning on falling asleep, but she did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked.**


End file.
